Combinación Peligrosa
by Licci
Summary: -Creo que no será la única vez que pruebe tan suculento postre- Comento Brick para después emprender el vuelo Después de todo rosa y rojo son una combinación realmente peligrosa.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, como podrán ver me agarro la hora de la inspiración, espero y le agrade esta pequeña historia. Acepto quejas y sugerencias (asi me ayudan a decirdir si continuo con Bellota y Burbuja).

Que tengan un bonito día y claro las PPG no me pertenecen.

**Combinación Peligrosa.**

Era un día maravilloso, el sol estaba en su total esplendor, era viernes y las vacaciones de verano estaba apunto de comenzar, pero el calor producido por astro solar hacia mas eterna la ultima hora de clases y las ultimas indicaciones que hacia el profesor pasaba desapercibidas por los alumnos, ya que estos contaba cada minuto como si de ello dependiera su vidas y como por arte de magia la mente se todos se sincronizaban para pronunciar la anhelada cuenta regresiva que anunciaba el inicio de sus vacaciones.

Al profesor no le quedo más remedio que cerrara los libros y observar a sus alumnos, cada verano era lo mismo las voces de la clase se unían para ser una sola y después de pronunciar la palabra cero, se escuchaba la tan anhelada campana, que hacia que todos corrieran de felicidad hacia la puerta.

-Diviértanse- Alcanzo a decir el profesor, mientras que sus alumnos corrían como si quedarse en la escuela fuera un pecado.

-Igualmente- Contesto una chica de ojos rosas que tranquilamente guardaba sus cosas en su mochila, su largo cabello naranja era sostenido por un listón rosa, ella vestía una pantalón de mezclilla negro, una linda blusa color roja de tirantes estampada con un corazón, tenia puestas una sandalias rosas.

Para nuestra líder todo era cosa normal, tomo sus cosas y camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta, observando a cada alumno saliendo despavorido como si huyera del peor de los castigos, sonrió realmente era cómico mirar aquella escena.

Salió tranquilamente de la escuela y se dirigió volando al parque de la ciudad, ya que se había quedado de ver ahí con sus hermanas después de un par de horas, ya que Burbuja se había quedado ensayando su baile de primavera y Bellota se había quedado entrenar karate.

-Lastima que hayan suspendido la clase de bioquímica- Comento la líder mientras veía desde las alturas un carrito de helados.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre?- Pregunto un señor gordo y bigotón que con una gran sonrisa veía descender a nuestra heroína.

-Creo que probare algo nuevo- Contesto la líder mientras observaba los diferentes sabores que había dentro del carro.

-Pues déjame recomendarte el nuevo sabor llamado "rojo pasión", es una de mis grandes ideas, ya que he combinado una base de galleta que es cubierto con helado de fresa y sandia, dos sabores que al conminarlos te hacen experimentar cosas nuevas, a esto se le agrega una convierta de chocolate que hace mas excitante la experiencia- Explico el señor con gran emoción mientras veía a Bombón sonreír.

-Suena muy tentador, démelo- Dijo Bombón mientras que veía como sin pensarlo el señor preparaba tan suculento helado.

-Espero y le agrade- El señor le dio el helado a la líder mientras que este se lo pagaba y le agradecía con una sonrisa.

La líder llego al parque y siguió su camino a pie, adentrándose a lo profundo del parque, en donde este se convertía en bosque, las personas normales tenia prohibido llegar hasta ahí debido a que era una zona peligrosa, pero ella no era una persona normal, así que cruzo el limite permitido y subió una colina, en esta había un gran árbol frondoso, el sol se colaba entre las ramas, nuestra heroína suspiro, ese lugar realmente le agradaba por que podía estar sola, nadie la molestaba, se sentó y se recargo es el árbol, miro su helado y cuando se dispuso a probarlo llego alguien y se lo quito.

-Oyes- Grito la líder al ver su helado en manos de su enemigo.

-Después de todo rompes reglas de vez en cuando- Contesto el joven de mirada roja, tenia puesto un pantalón rojo y una camisa negra desabrochada dejando ver su bien formado abdomen, sus tenis combinaba con su inseparable gorra roja y su pelo naranja era sujetado por una liga negra, al ver al líder enojada se atrevió a probaba tan suculento helado.

-No rompo reglas, este lugar es tranquilo para leer y ese helado es mio- Molesta la líder comenzó a tratárselo de quitar.

-Pero el letrero decía peligro no pasar y tu estas desobedeciendo- Dijo el líder mientras observaba a Bombón molesta.

-Para tu información soy una PPG, y no le temo al peligro- Comento la líder mientras tomaba la mano de Brick que sostenía el helado para quitárselo, Brick trato de evitar que ella se lo arrebatara pero tropezó y callo arriba de nuestra heroína. Por un momento los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Brick observo el sonrojo de ella.

-Quítate- Grito Bombón al ver al líder rojo observarla de una manera tan extraña.

-No que no le tenias miedo al peligro- Contesto Brick mientras observaba el helado que estaba en cuello y la cara de Bombón , peligrosamente se acercó cuellos de ella y comenzó a quitárselo con su lengua, lo que provoco que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera, la líder trato de quitarlo pero el sostuvo sus manos.

-Brick, quítate por favor- Dijo la chica mientras que sus fuerza se extinguían, no sabia en que momento Brick se había desinteresado en el helado, ahora estaba besando su cuello, cada uno de sus besos hacia temblar a su cuerpo, era una nueva sensación que su cuerpo disfrutaba, pero su mente decía basta.

-No voy a dejar que el helado se desperdicie- Dijo Brick mientras pasaba de nuevo su lengua por su cuello, era un sabor placentero, pero no entendía por que no podía parar de hacerlo, el tan solo de escuchar a su enemiga decir que parara de forma seductora hacia que su cuerpo continuara.

-Ah- Gimió la líder mientras sentía que su cordura se iba corriendo de ahí, Brick paro de repente al oírla, la observo y miro su sonrojo.

-Dime que te gusta- Cometo Brick mientras se acercaba al rostro de Bombón. Soltando sus manos, para colocar las suyas en la cintura de la joven

-No- Mintió la líder, mientras veía como Brick se acercaba cada vez mas, de repente abrió completamente los ojos, el líder la estaba besando.

-Entonces yo me encargare de que esto te fascine- Dijo el líder separándose de sus labio, para después besar la oreja de nuestra heroína.

-No Brick, esto no esta bien- Dijo la líder mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cuello.

-Entonces dime que es lo correcto en esta vida- Comento el joven besando nuevamente sus labios, mientras que su mano derecha dejaba la cintura de la chica para subir peligrosamente por su cuerpo. Un gemido salió de la boca de nuestra heroína al sentir un leve masaje en unos de sus pechos, Brick sonrió, sabia que ella lo disfrutaba como el.

-Alto- grito la chica mientras aventaba a su enemigo, al parecer la cordura había regresado, haciendo que Brick se molestara.

-¿Qué? Acaso no lo estabas pasando bien, prometo ser mas cuidadoso- Dijo Brick mientras se paraba y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella.

-Solo aléjate- Dijo la líder mientras tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba, el chico la alcanzo la tomo de la mano haciendo que esta volteara.

-Después de esto será difícil que me aleje- Comento Brick mientras besaba de nuevo a nuestra heroína.

-Tengo que irme mis hermanas me espera- Separándose del líder de los RRB Bombón salió del parque caminando.

-Dígame señorita que le pareció mi invento, ¿le gusto el nuevo sabor?- Pregunto el vendedor de helados.

-Me encanto- Dijo la líder mientras se sonrojaba y emprendía el vuelo para aclarar ciertas dudas dentro de su cabeza, antes de verse con sus hermanas.

-Y dígame a usted ¿le gusto la combinación?- Pregunto el vendedor de helados al joven de mirada roja.

-Combinación fascinante y peligrosa, ya que el helado de fresa (rosa) y el helado de sandia (rojo), son dos sabores completamente diferentes que puede causar una explosión de sensaciones jamás sentidas, combinadas con chocolate, hace que sea una experiencia única- Comento el líder mientras observaba a Bombón alejarse.

-Creo que no será la única vez que pruebe tan suculento postre- Comento Brick para después emprender el vuelo dejando al vendedor de helados con cara confusa. Después de todo rosa y rojo son una combinación realmente peligrosa.


	2. Combinación Explosiva

_Hola a todos, ahora toca a la pare jita verde, espero y les guste, gracias a todos por los reviews. que tengan un bonito día._

_Aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen._

**Combinación Explosiva**

Una vez boto el balón, miro fijamente la canasta, se en carrero tomo el balón con ambas manos y fue un tiro perfecto una vez había anotado, sonrió y se dirigió hacia la banca, el calor era molesto, así que de su bolsa saco un vaso de agua, se hecho en su rostro sacudió su cabeza y se sentó.

-Es demasiado pronto- Pensó la joven de ojos verdes que estaba aburrida, su clase de karate había terminado mas temprano de lo común y le prometió a su hermana menos que la esperaría, de su bolsa saco una toalla y se seco la cara, recargo su cabeza en el respaldo se puso la toalla en la cara y estiro ambos brazos en la banca, se quedo así por un momento escuchando como el viento soplaba, como cantaba uno que otro pajarillo, era un momento de tranquilidad.

No muy lejos de ahí, arriba de un árbol un chico de mirada verde penetrante la observaba, miro el short negro tan holgado que traía y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pierna, su blusa de tirantes verdes entallada dejaba ver sus bien formados pechos, el chico se sonrojo al ver que su busto resaltaba demasiado y les extrañaba que la mas ruda de las PPG vistiera así, ya que ella no solía usar ropa ajustada, según ella se sentía incomoda.

Unos silbidos sacaron de su concentración a nuestra heroína, se quito la toalla de la cara y pudo ver a la banda gangrena atrás de una reja, quien le chiflaba pensando que le hacían un cumplido.

-Idiotas- Dijo Bellota al verlos y con su vista de rayos leas calentó la reja quemando las manos de la banda, ella sonrió, tenia ventaja se súper poderosa, se levanto estiro sus dos brazos , después tomo su mochila y se dispuso a irse cuando el balón resbalo de su bolsa, rodo hasta que fue detenido por un pie nuestra heroína hiso una mueca de disgusto al ver de quien se trataba

-A mí también me da gusto verte muñeca- Comento con ironía el chico de ojos verdes al ver la cara de Bellota, con el pie alzo el balón para después tomarlo entre sus manos y acercarse e a ella.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así- Dijo ella molesta mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Que horrible te vez poniendo esas caras- Murmuro el a escasos unos milímetros de su rostro poniéndola roja.

-Quítate- Comento ella apartándolo con su brazo, mientras él sonreía por su reacción.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Conociéndote no perderías ni un segundo de tus vacaciones- Pregunto la chica mientras Butch comenzaba a botar el balón.

-Solo pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió molestarte-Dijo con tranquilidad mientras anotaba una canasta

-Pues tendrás que molestar a otra persona, por que yo ya me voy- Comento ella mientras recogía el balón y se disponía a marcharse, pero el chico se puso delante de ella.

-¿Que tal un juego el que gane…- Pero no acabo la frase ya que tomo a Bellota por la cintura y la miro de arriba a bajo relamiéndose el labio superior.

-Pervertido- Grito la chica roja mientras trataba de zafarse.

-Tranquila muñeca solo pensaba en un helado- Comento Butch mientras la soltaba y señalaba el carrito de helados.

-Como si no te conociera… pero acepto, y será el helado que yo quiera- Dijo Bellota confiada mientras Butch sonreía.

-El que anote tres canasta ganan además quien dijo que tu elegirías, si yo seré el que gane- Comentó el mientras le quitaba el balón y comenzaba a botarlo.

Bellota sonrió dejo sus cosas en la banca y así comenzó el partido, a pesar de que eran tres simples canastas ambos competidores eran buenos ni uno ni otro se dejaban vencer, así pasaron diez largos minutos.

-Ok que te parece el primero que anote- Dijo Butch mientras veía como Bellota botaba el balón.

-Perfecto- Dijo la joven mientras se preparaba a tirar, pero Butch se puso delante de ella tratando de quitarle el balón, fue un instante que Bellota lo observo, sus ojos brillaban, su camisa de tirantes negra se ajustaba a su abdomen bien formado, ella se sonrojo, Butch la vio distraída, aprovecho el momento para quitarle el balón y anotar, Bellota reacciono demasiado tarde ya su enemigo estaba festejando su triunfo, se dirigió hacia sus cosas para sacar el dinero y pagar su apuesta. Butch no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió al carrito de helados, el verlo el vendedor dejo lo que estaba haciendo para arrancar el vehículo y escapar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Butch levanto el carrito y lo llevo a mitad de la cancha mientras Bellota movía la cabeza y ponía una mano en la cintura.

-Pensaba huir- Trato de explicar el joven.

-Buen día- Saludo Bellota al vendedor mientras este salía de su escondite.

-Buuen diiia- Contesto el vendedor temblando

-Quiero la especialidad de hoy- Ordeno Butch con impaciencia.

-La especialidad de hoy es un _sándwich_ Premium, una galleta con helado en medio, el helado es una combinación explosiva ya que combina lo dulce de la manzana verde con lo amargo del limón, dos sabores que hacen que el paladar sienta una experiencia única en su especie- Dijo el vendedor haciendo aun lado el temor que le tenia a Butch.

-Esta bien deme dos- Comento la chica mientras, Butch esperaba impaciente.

-Aquí tiene dijo el vendedor mientras Bellota recibía los _sándwiches_. Ella pago y le dio el suyo a Butch, los dos salieron de la cancha, Bellota iba caminando delante de Butch.

-Ahora si te luciste muñeca- Dijo mientras se proponía a morder tan suculento premio. Cuando tropezó

-Que no me digas…- Comento Bellota dándose la vuelta pero no termino la frase cuando se dio cuenta que Butch la había tirado, su cara estaba embarrada de helado y galleta, Butch estaba arriba de ella. De repente ambas miradas se encontraron, ninguno hiso el esfuerzo por moverse pero alguien tenía que romper el encanto.

-No lo desperdicies- Grito un chico de piel verde y gafas obscuras, Bellota no pudo evitar el sonrojo y aventó a Butch, como si los dos estuvieran sincronizados se separaron y con sus rayos láser mandaron a la banda gangrena a volar, Bellota se dirigió a los bebederos, enjuagándose las manos primero.

-Creo que tiene razón- Comento Butch llamando la atención de la chica.

-Que demo…- Pero ya no acabo de responder ya que Butch la estaba besando, bellota abrió los ojos, el separo lentamente de ella y miro su sonrojo, observo como el helado resbalaba por su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello.

-No te preocupes, yo te lo quitare-Dijo Butch mientras lamia su cuello, por primera vez nuestra heroína se quedo inmóvil, su cuerpo experimentaba nuevas sensaciones.

-Bu…tch alguien nos puede ver- Dijo su nombre como gemido, el sonrió tomándola por la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo

-Acaso crees que me importas lo que la gente piense- Comento mirándola a los ojos, Bellota simplemente contemplaba al chico, otra vez su mirada se perdió en la de él, su brazos tomaron voluntad propia rodando su cuello y se acercó lentamente a su rostro para después besarlo tiernamente, Butch se sorprendió nunca pensó que la PPG mas ruda tuviera un lado tierno, sin embargo; correspondió ese beso, un beso que le supo a gloria y aunque había besado a otras chicas, ninguna había despertado esas sensaciones en su cuerpo, fue un beso tan profundo que ocasiono que su cordura de ambos se fuera alejando lentamente, sus manos de él perdieron el control y bajaron lentamente por la espalda de ella sintió su trasero tan firme, fue tal su excitación que no se controlo apretó sus glúteos con fuerza.

-Eres un idiota- Grito Bellota aventando a Butch, para después sobarse.

-Tu tienes la culpa por seducirme- Dijo Butch con ironía mientras se acercaba nuevamente

-Aléjate de mi, sobre aviso no hay engaño- Comento ella mientras observaba a Butch acercarse, su piernas temblaba y no era de miedo precisamente.

-Por que te enojas, si te ha gustado- Dijo Butch sonriendo.

-Claro que no- Grito Bellota mientras trataba de golpear a Butch, pero este solo esquivaba los golpes .

-Entonces yo me encargare que te fascine- Dijo mientras sostenía el puño de ella y se acercaba a su rostro.

-Esto no volverá a pasar-Comento ella mientras se soltaba, rápidamente agarro sus cosas y emprendió su vuelo. El no quiso alcanzarla, sabia que si lo hacia perdería el control de si y la tomaría por la fuerza.

-Le gusto la especialidad- Comento el vendedor viendo que Butch regresaba de nuevo a la cancha.

-Mucho- contesto el mientras emprendía el vuelo, hacia su casa.

-Dos sabores que harán experimentar una nueva sensación,comento el vendedor pero debo de aclarar que sera una explosión demasiada peligrosas de sensaciones nuevas, así que muñeca nos volveremos a encontrar y esta vez no te iras tan fácil- Se dijo el mismo mientras se alejaba del lugar.

-Que bueno que le gusto, por que si no se hubiera llevado todos mis helados como la ultima vez, pero ahora, como saco mi camión de aquí- Grito el vendedor mientras sujetaba su cabeza


End file.
